La espada perdida
by Christina18aeh
Summary: ¿Cómo pierdes una espada que se supone, nunca se pierde y siempre regresa a ti? esa era la pregunta a la que Percy no le encontraba respuesta. Habia perdido a Contracorriente! su fiel boligrafo/espada la historia se desarrolla luego de LA MALDICION DEL TITAN.


nota: los personajes le pertenecen a mi querido y odioado Rick Riordan,

nora dos: esto sucede luego de LA MALDICION DEL TITAN, en esas mismas vacaciones de diciembre y dias despues de la huida de mi amado Nico xD

nota tres: le estoy tomando el gusto a las notas jajajajajaja

nota cuatro: ya no digo mas tonterias, espero les guste la historia, llevaba timpo queriendo subirla pero no habia podido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Cómo pierdes una espada que se supone, nunca se pierde y siempre regresa a ti?

esa era la pregunta a la que Percy no le encontraba respuesta. Habia perdido a Contracorriente! su fiel boligrafo/espada, aunque a estas alturas no sabia si ''fiel'' se podia aplicar ahora que no habia vuelto...

llevaba desde hacia mas de una hora buscandola en su cabaña, ya habia buscado bajo su almohada (usualmente la ponia alli), habia buscado debajo de esta por si se habia caido, pero no estaba alli, solo logro encontrar la ropa que habia usado el dia anterior y basura de toda la semana entre la que destacaban latas de coca-cola, bolsas de botanas y chocolates etc etc etc y polvo, ya que cada ves que iba a haber revision de cabaña y no le daba tiempo de limpir todo lo metia allì. buscar entre toda esa basura le habia tomado casi toda la hora. entonces pensò que los hermanos Stoll podian haberla tomado, como broma, se vio ten tado a ir a ver pero se arrepentio tan pronto como se imagino que, si ellos no la habian notado se correria pronto el chisme de que Percy Jackson, habia perdido la unica espada que jamas se podria perder y todos se burlarian hasta en el Olimpo.

mientras pensaba en esto escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su cabaña, era una chica, pronto se dio cuanta que no era nada menos que Annabeth, la persona que menos deseaba se enterara de que habia perdido su espada, es decir, si ya le llamaba Sesos de Alga, no queria imaginarse que nombres le pondria cuando se enterara de lo de sus espada.

-wow, y ese desorden?- pregunto al ver todo lo que habia en el piso

-dia de limpieza- contesto, un poco nervioso

-bieeeennnn...

-que paso?

-yo... queria pedirte un favor...- ahora la nerviosa era ella

-adelate- dijo soriendo

-me podrias dar una clase de espada- perfecto! el dia en que no encontraba su espada ella tenia que pedirle eso, seguro todo el olimpo estaba burlandose de el en ese momento

-yo...-penso en una excusa- creo que la espada no va contigo, de hecho eres muy buena con tu cuchillo ¿por que el interes en la espada?

de verdad que el chico tenia sesos de algas! penso Annabeth, hasta una arpia se daria cuanta de que ella intentaba pasar tiempo con el!

-Me surgio curiosidad, creo que deberia conocer el manejo de todas las armas si vamos a luchar contra Cronos, no?- dijo, no sin un leve sonrojo

-supong que si- su vos era calmada, pero por dentro estaba gritando: Y AHORA QUE HAGO! ayudame a encontrar mi espada por favor! rezo, aunque no sabia a quien se lo pedia- podria ser mañana? esque - señalo el tiradero- ya sabes... dia de limpieza...- ella se vio un poco triste,se sentia mal por mentirle, ademas, a el le gustaba estar con ella, le gustaba ver esos ojos grices que en ocaciones eran perturbadores pero siempre hermosos, su cabello que era como el de una princesa, y cuando luchaba parecia una diosa,

-Percy, estas bien?- eso lo saco de sus pensamientos

-po, por que lo preguntas?- dioses! cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando?

-estas babeando- no dijo que tambien tenia una mirada rara mientras la miraba, seria incomodo, bueno aun mas incomodo- en que pensabas?

-yo... pensaba... en... barbacoa, tengo hambre!-

_si como no! a menos que por hambre te refieras a querer besarla! se burlo alguien en su mente, afrodita!, se dio cuenta Percy, yo.. yo... no es buen momento_

_y cuando lo es chico?, siempre tienes que estar haciendo otra cosa y desprecias el amor.. me ofendes.._

_no lo desprecio, es solo que.._

-te volviste a quedar igual- annabeth fruncio el ceño- si que tienes hambre rio ella

-si.. supongo que si- contesto mientas se sonrojaba

_ja!_

_afrodita, por favor, sal de mi cabeza, me confundes ma, rogo_

-Quieres que te ayude con la limpieza, sesos de alga?

-NO!- grito alarmado, pero al ver la cara de ella se dio cuenta de que habia gritado se corrigio rapidamente- Esque creo que hay una araña, en la mañana la vi entrar- eso funciono al instante pues ella palidecio

-entonces... nos vemos luego Perce- se despidio

-si, seguro- aunque sonreia por dentro se estaba golpeando

cuando Annabeth ubo salido escucho que alguien atras de el hablarle

-Eres el semidios que mas me agrade, de verdad, pero tambien eres el mas despistado- era Afrodita, por el lado bueno, ya no estaba en sun mente, por el malo ahora estaba en su cabaña

- despistado? por que?

-no notas que a ella le gustas?

- a ella le gusta Luke- respondio amargamente y con un poco de tristesa

-pfff, yo podria ayudarte a cambiar las cosas- ofrecio ella

-no gracias- aun recordaba su platica con ella de hacia unos dias, ella habia mencionado a Paris y a Helena y la verdad, aunque queria a Annabeth no queria que fuera amor tragico o que provocara una guerra- prefiero que me ayude a encontrar mi espada

la diosa se vio un poco molesta

-como te dije antes, eres muy despistado. Dime Perseus, ¿donde fue el ultimo lugar donde la dejaste?

-en mis pantalones, ayer en la noche, y hoy ya no estaba!- contesto un tanto frustrado, mientas se sentaba en la cama

-Hagamos un trato,yo te digo donde esta tu espada, pero tu le darasesa clase de espada a Annabeth- Afrodita si habia notado las intenciones de la chica, asi que, porque no ayudarles un poco a esos dos tortolitos? ellos le agradaban y no estaba interfiriendo, solo les ayudaba, a Percy con su espada y a Annabeth con esa clase de espada

-Bueeeenoooo...- el no confiaba mucho en ella, era la diosa del amor y estaba seguro de que algo traia entre manos, Thalia se lo habia dicho: ella no solo se presentaria para ayudarle, pero, que otra opcion tenia?-Acepto- dijo suspirando

-bien. tu espada esta en los pantalones que usaste ayer, ahora, alcanza a Anni, la limpieza es para las arpias- y dicho esto desaparecio dejando un olor a perfume que por alguna razon le recordo a Annabeth cuando habia sido arreglada en la isla de Circe...

tomo sus pantalones del dia anterior ¿como no los habia checado antes? eso ya no importaba, salio corriendo en busca de Annabeth...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO, _

_GRACIA POR LEERLA. REVIEWS?_


End file.
